Lorena
by roque872002
Summary: *CH12(of the story!)UP* Sg-1 finds a young girl on another planet and she gets attached to Jack and Sam. PLZ R&R!
1. ch1

Title: Lorena (1/?) Author: roque872002; roque872002@yahoo.co.uk Summary: Sg-1 finds a young girl on another planet and she gets attached to Jack and Sam  
Category: u decide  
Season: any Season   
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none Status: WIP im afraid Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Feedback: is a must, i need 2 no if i should continue with this! Archive: ff.net, helio, SJD, my site (when its ready) Authors notes: hv no idea where this came from, just had the urge to write it! fb is greatly wanted!!!!  
~*~LORENA~*~   
  
Jack wandered through the forest trying to find the obviously young person that was crying. It sounded like a girl of about 5 years of age, and hopefully she wasn't that hurt.   
  
The rest of the team were also trying to find the source of the crying, but as Jack got nearer, the crying got louder. He was close to finding her.   
  
He rounded the corner and saw a badly beaten little girl who was trying to get through the forest by herself. Jack looked at her with pity, and then started to wonder what she had done to deserve this. Probably nothing. Probably just child abuse.   
  
"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked her.   
  
The little girl turned round and gasped. She saw his gun and started to run away. Jack got the hint and left his weapons behind as he went in search of the little girl who was surely going to pass out if she didn't get medical attention soon.   
The little girl fell and started to cry louder, she managed to sit up and hug her knees, all in hope that he wouldn't find her. Jack came to a stand still when he saw her sitting on the forest floor.   
  
He slowly made his way across to her and knelt down on the moss in which she sat. She saw him sit down next to her and she tried to get away from him but she ended up on the moss once again. After a few times of trying she gave up and let Jack sit beside her.   
  
Jack pushed a bit of her straggly dark and dirty hair out of her eyes and took a good look at her. She looked up at him with a scared expression on her face. Jack smiled reassuringly at her and she visibly relaxed.   
  
The little girl allowed Jack to pick her up and carry her back to where he left his weapons; she tensed when she saw them.   
  
"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, these are just something I have to carry around with me, okay?"   
  
She nodded and watched in wonder as Jack put the radio to his mouth and pressed a button.   
  
"Carter, Jonas, Teal'C? Come in?" he said into the small device.   
  
"Sir, where are you?" came Sam's voice. The little girl's eyes opened wider in amazement. "The crying has stopped, we can't find whoever it was anywhere."   
  
"It's okay Carter, I've got her, she's badly beaten, but she'll recover with Janet's help. Get Teal'C and Jonas and meet me back at the Gate in 10."   
  
"Yes Sir, Carter out."   
  
Jack put the little girl down on the ground and started to put his gear back on, he then picked her back up and started walking to the Gate.   
  
~*~  
  
TBC 


	2. ch2

disclaimer in pt 1 Jack walked up to the gate with the young girl on his hip. She tensed again when she saw the others with guns like his. Jack told Jonas to dial up and told Sam to send the signal when the wormhole opened.   
  
After Sam had sent the signal she walked over to the Colonel and the little girl. Sam smiled at her and the girl just held on tighter to Jack. She had gained Jack's trust in a very short time; hopefully she would do the same with the rest of the team.   
  
Teal'C and Jonas walked through the gate and informed General Hammond that they had found a young child and were bringing her back through.   
  
On the other side of the Gate stood Sam, Jack and the little girl on Jack's hip. She was fairly light but she was starting to get heavy so Jack decided to give her to Sam so she could carry her to the infirmary.   
  
"Hey kiddo," said Jack and she looked at him, "this is Sam, do you think you could go with her for a little while, I'm not as young as I used to be you know!"   
  
The little girl looked at Sam, who smiled at her, then held out her arms allowing Sam to carry her. Sam took the little girl into her arms and smiled at her and then at her CO.   
  
They walked through the gate and saw a small medical team waiting. Janet smiled at the sight before her, it was perfect. Daddy Jack, mummy Sam and baby ... well she didn't know what she was called, but she would find out, sooner or later.   
  
They walked down the ramp and stood in front of the medical team. As Sam tried to give the little girl to Janet she just clung to her like wet clothes. Jack and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"Guess I'll just carry her," Sam said to Janet.   
  
Sam and the rest of the SG-1 team and medical left the Gate room and made their way to the infirmary. They got into the elevator and the little girl hung to Sam as it started to move. It was something she had never experienced before.   
  
The elevator stopped and they all got out. As they walked to the infirmary people gave the little girl smiles and waves, and were just covering their shock that Sam had a young girl on her hip.   
  
They entered the infirmary and Sam sat down on one of the beds, Jack sat next to her and the girl held her arms out for Jack. Jack took her off Sam and she hugged him tightly. 


	3. ch3

disclaimer in pt 1 Jack sat at the little girl's bedside as she slept; he said he wouldn't leave her   
alone in a place she didn't know, so he kept his word. As he looked at her sleeping she started to wake. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him.   
  
"You should be asleep," he told her.   
  
And finally she spoke. "I'm not tired anymore," she said quietly.   
  
"So you do talk! Feel like tellin' me your name?" Jack asked her sweetly.   
  
"Lorena, you're Jack right?" said quietly.   
  
"Hey Lorena, that's a really pretty name, yeah I'm Jack. How old are you?"   
  
"I'm 4 years old…Jack can I ask you something?" she asked as she sat up in her infirmary bed.   
  
"Sure Lor, can I call you Lor?" she nodded, "What is it?"   
  
"Why did you save me?"   
  
Jack was speechless; she was being hunted by something. Something that was probably going to kill her. It all made sense now. She was scared to death of him, he had a gun, no wonder she ran as fast as she could to get away from him. Normally 4 year olds don't mind talking to strangers, but she knew better.   
  
"Because…that's what we do, we save people and fight the Goa'ulds, we're travellers, we go to different worlds and try and make peace and allies."   
  
"So you saved me because that's what you do? You go round saving people from death?"   
  
"You could put it like that," he paused, "Come on, get some rest, you'll need it. And tomorrow we'll get you all cleaned up, get your hair washed, along with the rest of you, and we'll get you some new clothes to wear."   
  
"Could you sit on the bed with me, I like to sleep against something," she asked him angelic like.   
  
"Sure," he said as he got up off the chair and sat on her bed and put Lorena up next to him, she immediately snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.   
  
~*~   
  
Janet and Sam entered the infirmary the next morning at around 0800. The sight they saw before them was like nothing they had seen before: Jack sitting on the infirmary bed sleeping with a young girl sleeping on his chest. Sweet.   
  
Lorena started to stir at the movement, which awakened Jack at the same time. They looked at one another and smiled then looked round the room and saw the two ladies standing at the bottom of the bed smiling.   
  
"You know that's not good for your back Colonel," Janet stated.   
  
"Yeah, I know, but she wanted to sleep against somethin'," he replied.   
  
"Okay, well why don't we get her cleaned up while we wait for the results to come back?"   
  
"Yeah sure," Jack got out of the bed and held out his arms for Lorena who entered them. He picked her up properly and walked to the showers with Sam walking close behind.   
  
~*~ 


	4. ch4

~*~ pt 4   
  
They walked into the locker room and Jack put Lorena down on the bench   
them turned round to Sam.   
  
"Maybe it would be easier if we ran the bath?" he asked her.   
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Colonel I have bubble bath in my locker we can let her use,   
could you get that while I run the bath?" she asked him in return.   
  
"Well I could, but I have the slight problem of not knowing your combination,   
so why don't you get that and I'll run the bath?"   
  
"Sure okay."   
  
They went their own ways and Jack ran the bath while Sam got the bubbles,   
she handed them to Jack who poured it in. Sam went back to the bench and   
got Lorena into her arms, when the door opened. It was Janet.   
  
"Why don't I get her clothes cleaned just now, while you two bath her?"   
  
"Oh Janet that would be great!" Sam got a towel from her locker and put it on   
the bench, she put Lorena back down and helped her undress. Sam wrapped   
her in the towel to keep her warm while Janet took the clothes and went to   
get them washed. Jack came round the corner and announced that the bath   
was ready.   
  
Jack carried Lorena to the bath and put her in while Sam discarded the   
towel down beside her. Jack began to scrub at her skin while she played with   
the bubbles. Sam on the other hand got up and went to get some shampoo   
from her locker.   
  
She came back and took her seat next to the tub once again, she got a jug   
and filled it with water then poured it over Lorena's head and repeated it   
again until her hair was thoroughly wet. The shampoo was poured onto her   
head and Sam began to lather it up.   
  
20 minutes later Janet came back with the clean clothes and saw her best   
friend having a bubble fight with Lorena and Jack. Lorena thought it would be   
fun to spray Jack with the bubbles when he wasn't looking, Sam had started   
laughing as it covered most of his face and hair. Jack had then gotten   
bubbles in his hands and threw it at Sam, and it just continued from there.   
  
"A-hem!" Janet all but shouted.   
  
The mayhem stopped and all turned to look at her. They all broke into fits of   
laughter when they saw each other properly for the first time since it started.   
  
"Now, get cleaned up, the test results are back. I need you all to be there."   
With that Janet left the room.   
  
"Come on kiddo, let's get you dressed and back to the infirmary," said Jack   
as he lifted Lorena out of the bath and carried her to the bench where Sam   
waited with a fresh towel that Janet had left without them noticing.   
  
After 10 minutes of drying Lorena and dressing her they made their slow   
journey back to the infirmary.   
  
"I think we should have dried your hair properly Lorena, Sam's clothes are all   
wet now!" said Jack.   
  
"Lorena? Is that her name?" Sam asked as she turned to look at Jack.   
  
"Yeah, she told me last night," he replied   
  
"Well Lorena, I'm sure we can find a hair dryer somewhere round here, then   
we can stop you from catching a cold!"   
  
They entered the infirmary and Sam gave her to Jack as she went in search   
of Janet. 


	5. ch5

~*~ pt 5   
  
Sam found Janet in her office and told her that they had arrived. Janet   
jumped when Sam first spoke, she was looking for something and when she   
stood to her full height Sam noticed she was holding a hairdryer.   
  
"Oh Janet! You're a lifesaver! We need a hair dryer to dry Lorena's hair!"   
  
"So you found out her name did you?"   
  
"Well, not me exactly, it was Colonel O'Neill she told."   
  
"Well, in any case she has a name to go by now," Janet said. 'Now the family   
is complete! Daddy Jack, Mummy Sam and Baby Lorena. Sweet! Oh God!   
Now I'm sounding like the Colonel!'   
  
Sam and Janet walked out of her office and back into the infirmary. They saw   
Jack sitting on one of the beds and Lorena sitting on his lap, they were   
speaking about something, they just couldn't hear what.   
  
~*~   
  
Jack sat down on the bed and picked up Lorena and put her on his lap. Lorena   
smiled at what he did, it was so long since her father had done that to her.   
Recently he just wanted to beat her, and she had done nothing to deserve it.   
  
Lorena smiled up at him and he smiled back, Lorena thought of something. It   
was risky, she didn't think he would want to do it, be he might, he just might.   
  
"Jack?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Can I ... can I ... can I call you daddy?" she looked at the floor as soon as   
she said it, she felt Jack freeze beneath her. Maybe this wasn't such a good   
idea after all...   
  
She looked back up at Jack and saw him looking at her in disbelief, why   
would she want to call him daddy?   
  
"Em, Lorena, won't your real daddy be upset if you start calling me that?"   
  
"He won't know, will he? Are you going to send me back? Please don't send   
me back Jack! I don't want to get beaten for something I didn't do again! I   
don't want to be his punching bag anymore!" Lorena all but cried, she leaned   
into Jack's chest and hugged him with her life.   
  
"He used you as a punching bag???" Jack asked in disbelief.   
  
Lorena nodded into his chest as she continued to cry, her shoulders heaving   
as she did so. Jack's arms snaked round her small body and held her close,   
there was no way she was going back there now, no way no how. 


	6. ch6

~*~ pt 6   
  
Sam and Janet watched as Lorena started to cry and Jack wrapped his arms   
round her to keep her safe, they could tell that he was whispering something   
to her, they just couldn't figure out what.   
  
They walked over to the bed, Janet with the hairdryer in hand. Sam sat on the   
bed next to Jack and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she   
could swear that he had a slight tear in his eyes.   
  
Lorena looked up at Sam and made her way to get to her. Sam encased her   
in her arms just like Jack had done only moments before. She wasn't crying   
as heavy now, she just knew Jack wouldn't let her be sent back to her planet.   
  
Jack got up and walked to the other end of the infirmary, where he called on   
Janet. Janet put the hairdryer on the table next to Sam and Lorena and   
walked over to the Colonel.   
  
"What is it?" she asked him.   
  
"Do you think Hammond will let us keep her here? I mean, once he knows   
what she's been through, do you think he'll let her stay?"   
  
"What happened to her on that planet Jack?"   
  
"She just asked me if she could call me daddy....................... Turns out her   
father uses her as a punching bag and she doesn't want to go back to that,   
and I can see why. I want her to stay, no child should be put through that, I   
just don't know what to do about the whole 'daddy' thing. What do you think?"   
  
"He uses her as a punching bag!? Oh my God, how could anyone do that to   
her?! She's so young, so innocent!"   
  
"I don't know Janet, I just don't know."   
  
~*~   
  
"Well there's no argument from me Colonel, she can stay, no one should be   
sent back to get that as a life," Hammond said when Jack told him about   
Lorena, there was just the little fact about being called 'daddy' that he left out.   
  
The problem was, was that he told Janet about being 'daddy' and Janet was   
with him right now.   
  
"Sir, what about the other little problem you have with her?" Janet asked   
Jack.   
  
"What problem Colonel?" Hammond asked, Jack gave Janet 'The Look', she   
just smiled at him.   
  
"General, she wants to know if she can call me 'daddy'." Jack said as he sat   
down in the empty chair.   
  
General Hammond smiled at the thought. He looked at Jack and saw that he   
had his hands clasped in his knees and that he was leaning forward. He   
could tell that Jack wanted her to be able to call him daddy, but it would just   
get awkward.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, General Hammond called Enter and   
in came Sam with Lorena in her arms. Lorena was crying again and no matter   
what she or anybody else did, she wouldn't shut up. She kept calling for   
Jack. 


	7. ch7

~*~ pt 7   
  
Lorena reached for Jack as soon as she saw him. Jack stood up and took her   
into his arms, he put her on his hip and she cuddled into him. The crying   
stopped and she almost instantly fell asleep.   
  
Jack pushed a bit of her shoulder length brown hair from her face and looked   
at her, she was sound asleep, and she looked so peaceful. He moved her round   
to his front and he sat back down with Lorena cradled in his arms.   
  
She started to move uncontrollably as though she was trying to get away from   
something. She started screaming, screaming at her father to stop beating   
her, that she had done nothing wrong, that she was going to run away and   
never come back, that she was going to kill herself.   
  
Jack, Sam, Janet and General Hammond looked at her in shock. That's what   
she was doing in the forest; she was trying to find a way to kill herself. They   
had timed their visit to that planet well, they had saved her from her father   
and herself.   
  
Finally she jerked awake and looked at Jack with tears in her eyes. Jack   
pulled her to him and held her as tightly as he dared to. Lorena began to cry   
again, this time heavier.   
  
~*~   
  
Jack sat on the infirmary bed with Lorena sleeping in his arms, she had   
eventually fallen asleep again, with the help of a sedative. Her heavy breathing   
started to get a little bit lighter, but she still slept.   
  
After about an hour she woke again, she smiled at Jack and he smiled back.   
She sat up next to him and hugged his stomach, she wasn't going to let go of   
him, he meant too much to her already.   
  
"Jack? Can I call you daddy?" she asked again.   
  
Jack looked at with pity and decided, if it made her happy - and it probably   
would - he would let her call him daddy.   
  
"Lorena, if it makes you happy, yeah, you can call me daddy."   
  
Lorena hugged him as tightly as she could, a smile spreading across her   
face. Jack smiled to himself, he made her happy. Mission Accomplished. 


	8. ch8

~*~ pt 8  
  
1 month later  
  
Lorena danced her way down the halls of the SGC singing "the wheels of the  
  
bus". It had quickly become her favourite song. As she sung her song the  
  
klaxons went off. She stopped in her path and remembered that Jack had told  
  
her Jacob was coming to visit for a little while.  
  
She ran down the corridor that lead to the Stargate and ran into the Gate  
  
room to see Jacob emerge from the pool of blue water.  
  
"GRANDPA!" she called. He had become 'Grandpa' from the second time  
  
they had meet. During that time Sam had also been given a name: Mum. It all  
  
fitted together perfectly now, all the family together.  
  
She ran to the ramp and was lifted up into his arms. The airmen in the Gate  
  
room smiled at the sight, everyone knew who Lorena was and everyone loved  
  
her as their own.  
  
Sam ran into the Gate room closely followed by Jack who was out of breath.  
  
Sam smiled at the sight before her, Lorena loved it when he came to visit.  
  
Sam and Jack walked over to Jacob and Lorena. Jacob gave Sam a hug and  
  
kiss on the forehead, while he patted Jack on the back and gave him the  
  
'manly' handshake.  
  
"Dad, good to see you again!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Good to see you too Sammie! How are you Jack?"  
  
"Oh I'm good! how are you?"  
  
"Better now that I'm home! And how's my little Lorena then?"  
  
"I'm okay Grandpa, I'm really happy to see you again!"  
  
They all laughed and walked out of the Gate room and to the briefing room  
  
where they were meet by General Hammond. Jacob gave Lorena to Sam and  
  
walked over to him. They gave each other the 'manly' handshake and  
  
laughed and asked how the other was.  
  
"Mum?" Lorena asked.  
  
"Hhhmmm?" asked Sam.  
  
"I just got a strange feeling," Lorena said shakily, as she nearly passed out.  
  
"LORENA!" shouted Sam as she laid her on the floor.  
  
Everyone turned round and faced them, shock written all over their faces.  
  
Jack dived down beside them and checked Lorena's pulse.   
  
"It's erratic," Jack told them.  
  
"Get her to the infirmary," Hammond commanded immediately.  
  
"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, CLOSING THE IRIS."  
  
General Hammond and Jacob went down to the control room and stood  
  
behind the technician. The iris opened again, then closed, then opened as  
  
though it was malfunctioning. It finally stayed open and a lone figure stepped  
  
through.  
  
Jack and Sam came down the stairs to the control room, Jack with Lorena,  
  
who was now awake, in his arms. Lorena tried to get away from them and run  
  
as fast as she could just to get out. Jack had a tight hold of her and hid her  
  
behind him.  
  
"You will give back my daughter to me, I know you have her," the man  
  
commanded. 


	9. ch9

~*~ pt 9   
  
Lorena finally got out of Jack's grasp and ran up the stairs into the briefing   
  
room. Her father spotted her.   
  
"LORENA! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I AM YOUR FATHER I   
  
COMMAND YOU! YOU WILL GET A SEVERE BEATING FOR THIS!" he   
  
shouted at her.   
  
He pulled out some kind of weapon and moved his arm in a semi circle; all   
  
the guards in the Gate room went down unconscious. The blast doors opened   
  
and he strolled out of them, heading up into the control room.   
  
Everyone fell unconscious and he made his way up into the briefing room.   
  
Lorena tried to hide in the Generals office but he found her. He grabbed her   
  
by the scruff and dragged her down to the control room where he dialled his   
  
planets address.   
  
The wormhole opened with the all too familiar kawoosh. He half-dragged half-   
  
carried her to the Gate and pushed her through.   
  
Jack woke up just in time to see Lorena pushed through the gate and the   
  
wormhole disengage. He then fell back to the ground unconscious once   
  
again.   
  
~*~   
  
Everyone came to about half an hour later. Sam sat up and massaged her   
  
head. It hurt so badly. Lorena. She was gone. He took her back. Away from   
  
them. They had to get her back, they just had to.   
  
Jack woke up with a groan that would wake anybody. Realisation hit him and   
  
he scrambled to his feet, he then grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her with   
  
him.   
  
He stopped in front of the locker room and geared up, and then he dragged her to   
  
the armoury. They were going to get her back no matter how long it took them.   
  
They both made their way back to the gate room to find the Stargate already   
  
been dialled up.   
  
"Colonel, Major, you have a go!" said General Hammond as he watched them   
  
run up the ramp and through the wormhole. 


	10. ch10

~*~ pt 10  
  
Sam and Jack ran out of the wormhole on the other side of the gate. No signs  
  
on which way they went. Damn! It would take them forever to find her on this  
  
planet.  
  
Sam walked over to one side as she saw something shining in the light. She  
  
crouched down and picked it up. Not knowing what it was she turned it over,  
  
only to find that it was Lorena's favourite charm from the necklace that Jacob  
  
had given her.  
  
"Colonel, look what I found!" Sam exclaimed, Jack rushed over to where Sam  
  
was and looked at the charm in her hand.  
  
"It must have fallen off when he was dragging her off to God knows where."  
  
"Must have done, there's no other explanation, ... unless she left us clues on  
  
which way she was taken!"  
  
"She's a smart kid!"  
  
The sound of the wormhole activating, they turned round and watched the  
  
blue pool of water stabilise. Jack dragged Sam off to one side beside a tree  
  
so they would be slightly covered if it was an attack.  
  
Daniel and Teal'C came through with another SG team. Back up. Sweet.  
  
Daniel looked round and spotted Sam and Jack walking towards them. He  
  
smiled at them.  
  
"Okay guys, here's the plan. Me and Carter will go this way," he pointed in the  
  
direction in which they had found the charm, "Daniel and Teal'C will go that  
  
way," he pointed directly in front of them, "the rest of you split up into two's  
  
and go in those directions." He motioned them behind the Stargate and the  
  
opposite way from the way he and Sam were going.  
  
They all nodded and went in their own directions. Jack hoped he and Sam  
  
were going in the right direction.  
  
They headed in the direction where they had found the charm and about half  
  
an hour later they found another charm from her necklace. She was leaving a  
  
trail for them to find her! Go Lorena!!!  
  
Sam picked it up and put it in her vest pocket along with the other one. This  
  
was getting good; they were going the right way. Hopefully they weren't to  
  
late to save her from her father.  
  
Sam paled at the thought, Jack noticed her go stiff and pale and put his hand  
  
on her arm then smiled reassuringly.  
  
"We'll get her back Sam, we'll get her back," he told her. Sam nodded and  
  
moved forward once again, with Jack at the side. 


	11. ch11

~*~ pt 11  
  
2 hours later they had found all 5 charms, her necklace that they were on, her  
  
tigger watch (she didn't know how to tell the time yet, but she wore it anyway.  
  
Hey! She is still learning!), her anklet, her hair bobble and 3 clasps.  
  
They stopped outside what looked like a primitive settlement. They saw the  
  
man that was Lorena's father dragging Lorena round by the ear. Sam winced  
  
and started to get up. Jack had to hold her back to stop her.  
  
Lorena was screaming and hitting him to get away, but he kept a tight hold of  
  
her. She was thrown against one of the stone houses and she screamed in  
  
pain.  
  
"Sir, we have to go now! She'll die at this rate!" Sam told him.  
  
Jack went into Sam's vest pocket and got out the biggest charm, he held it at  
  
the position where the sun could reflect off it. He shone it towards where  
  
Lorena was lying by herself; her father had gone round the corner of the  
  
house.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorena looked up at the light that was shining in her face. She looked in the  
  
direction it was coming from and saw Sam and Jack behind one of the  
  
shrubs. She smiled and waved at them, they waved back and that told her  
  
that she had to hold on until it was dark until they could get her out of there.  
  
Sam noticed that it was already starting to get slightly dark. Good, the sooner  
  
the better.  
  
~*~  
  
2 1/2 hours later it was pitch black, the perfect time to get Lorena out. Sam  
  
moved forward with Jack hot on her heels. It wouldn't be long now; they were  
  
going to get her back.  
  
They had organised to meet the rest of the teams at the Stargate as soon as  
  
they got Lorena, it would half the time to get back, and they would be running.  
  
They cautiously entered the building where Lorena was put. Silently they  
  
looked through all the rooms, in the last room they looked in they found her. Sam walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder to wake her up.  
  
Her eyes opened and looked at Sam, taking a little while to adjust to  
  
dark. She smiled and hugged her tightly. She quietly got out of her bed and  
  
went to hug Jack.  
  
"Missed you daddy," she whispered to him.  
  
"Missed you to Lor," he replied.  
  
"I missed you too mummy," she said as she walked over to Sam and hugged  
  
her legs.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you sweetie," Sam told her.  
  
"We've really gotta get going, anyone could come any second." 


	12. notes

~*~Authors Notes~*~  
  
heya, just me! i just wanted to take the opportunity to thank all that have sent me POSITIVE  
  
feedback over the past few weeks. i would like to thank Katchu and movielover03 especially  
  
for their constant feedback, you 2 are the bst! luv ya girlz!  
  
i would also like to say a HUGE thanx to my BETA sg1psychopath. she has done so much for  
  
me over the past few months! i owe her SO MUCH!!!! LUV YA GIRL!!!! mwah!  
  
just so you all know, part 12 of Lorena should be up soon, i havent wrote that much of it so  
  
far, but i am getting there! lol! :D  
  
anyway enough of my rambling, and sorry if i made any of you fab 3 girls blush, you all  
  
mean so much to me! and i hope it always stays that way! MWAH to you all!  
  
~*~Paula Blackie (pronounced Blaikie) aka roque872002~*~ 


	13. ch12

okay everybody, i need to know if i should continue with this.   
  
or should i make a sequel, u people r in charge!!   
  
lol, so take advantage with this!!!!   
  
sorry this has taken so long but my beta was ill and couldnt do it.  
  
then me being me forgot post it earlier! hope it was worth the wait!!!  
  
~*~ pt 12   
  
They quietly made their way out of the building and across the settlement.   
  
Hopefully no one would check up on Lorena soon, only to find that she was   
  
gone. That would mean search parties and weapons. Not good.   
  
After about 15 minutes of running non-stop, Lorena was on the verge of   
  
collapsing. Jack, who was behind her all the way, grabbed her and lifted her   
  
into his arms and caught up with Sam who was slightly in front.   
  
Sam stumbled on a tree root and fell to the ground with a thud; thankfully they   
  
were pretty far away from the settlement. Jack slowed down and helped her   
  
back up. He put his arm round her waist to keep her up as she failed to keep   
  
herself upright.   
  
Twisted ankle, not good, let alone when they were running away. Jack put down Lorena and gathered Sam up into his arms. They started to move once again. Lorena started to run as before.   
  
After about 10 minutes they started to walk, Sam still in Jack's arms. Things   
  
were looking good; so far no one was following them. Not that they knew of   
  
anyway.   
  
~*~   
  
Lorena ran up to Daniel and Teal'C, who had later been joined by Jonas.   
  
Daniel took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He looked up and saw   
  
Jack walking towards them with Sam in his arms. Worry crept over Daniel's   
  
face, hopefully nothing too serious.   
  
"Don't worry Daniel, its just a twisted ankle, it'll be back to normal soon," Jack   
  
told him.   
  
"That's good, I'll dial home now, shall I?" he asked.   
  
"That would be a good idea Daniel," Jack responded.   
  
As Daniel was dialling the Gate they heard people coming towards them.   
  
Damn. They knew Lorena was gone and were coming after her.   
  
The wormhole opened and they all ran through, it disengaged a short time   
  
afterwards.   
  
Lorena's father moved to the front of the angry crowd and yelled. She had   
  
gotten away yet again. He promised himself he would get her back, one   
  
day...  
  
~*~   
  
Daniel, Jonas, Teal'C and SG-12 ran down the ramp with Lorena in tow. Jack   
  
came through with Sam shortly afterwards. Jack put Sam onto the gurney as   
  
the iris closed.   
  
"Grandpa!!!!!!!!! Uncle George!!!!!!" Lorena shouted when she saw them. The   
  
doors opened and Lorena ran up to the Control room where she was met by   
  
her 'Grandpa' and 'Uncle'.   
  
Jacob gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He then gave her to   
  
Hammond who also hugged her tightly. He put her down and she ran to   
  
Janet. Janet almost burst into tears when she saw her. She hugged her if her   
  
life depended on it, she would never let her go ever again. 


End file.
